This invention relates to spouts and to flow control valves.
Every automobilist has experienced frustration when trying to add oil to an engine. Oil cans and oil flasks do not come with convenient pouring spouts that would aim the flow of oil directly into the crankcase inlet and avoid any spilling of oil over the engine. In many automobiles, the crankcase oil inlet is surrounded by equipment that forces the automobilist to pour the oil from a certain distance above the crankcase inlet. The only practical way to do so without spilling any oil is to use a long funnel. However, this type of article is not always handy; especially when oil has to be added to an engine at roadside. The funnel needs to be cleaned then stored at the expense of available storage space.
What is needed is a controllable spout that can be quickly mounted on an oil can, or could be formed as an integral part of a plastic oil can flask.